Mokuba's Ideas
by Doom Phantom
Summary: Mokuba comes up with the stupidest idea for Kaiba Corp. and suggests it to Setto, who strangely likes the idea himself. No longer a One-shot.
1. Default Chapter

"Mokuba's Idea"

Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH!

Description: Mokuba comes up with the stupidest idea for Kaiba Corp. and suggests it to Setto, who strangely likes the idea himself. One-shot, drabble.

* * *

At the Kaiba Mansion Mokuba sat in his room completely bored as a butler entered his room and gave him his lunch.

"You're lunch, sir," the butler said and sat the silver tray down on the table.

"Oh, thanks," the young boy said and got up as the butler walked out of the room. Mokuba slowly began to eat his lunch. 'Man, there's nothing to do around here today. Big brother doesn't get out of his meeting 'till later and I'm B.O.R.E.D. bored.

Stirring a fork through some food Mokuba took a bite of a **lime** that was on his tray - one of his favorite fruits. After that he took a sip of some **coke **- his favorite soda. He rather liked the taste of drinking coca right after eating a lime. Then a strange idea him.

Lime plus Coca. Put the lime in the coke.

A strange SONG then formed in Mokuba's head, which he started singing.

"You put the lime in de coke, you nut! and ya drink 'em both up. Ya put the lime in the coke ya, you nut! and drink 'em both up!" As he sang that ridiculous song he walked toward Setto Kaiba's office, who he knew had just got out of his meeting.

Setto Kaiba sat at his desk. He was completely stressed from that long and pointless meeting. As he was thinking Mokuba suddenly walked through the door holding a bottle of coke and a lime. He was singing some very, very odd song.

"You put the lime in the coke, you nut, you drink them both together. You put the lime in the coke, you nut, and you'll feel better. You put the lime in the coke, you nut, you drink them both together. You put the lime in the coke, you nut, and you'll feel better. You put the lime in the coke, you nut, you drink them both together."

Kaiba picked up there and started singing along. "Now let me get this striaght. You put the lime in the coke, you nut, and drink 'em both together?"

"That's right! You put the lime in de coke you nut and then you feel better!"

And the two continued to sing that extremly annoying song a butler walked in with Kaiba's lunch. When he opened the door he saw the two Kaiba brothers singing something about lime and coke and even DANCING to it. Slowly, very, very slowly, he just turned around and closed the door.

A few weeks later…

Yugi walked along to school with his friends and stopped at a vending machine.

"Hmm, that's new," Yugi said?

"What up, Yug?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, what's new?" Tea asked too.

"A new brand of coke. It's lime and coke mixed together," Yugi answered.

Silence.

"Eww," Tea said and shibered.

Yugi said,"Whatever company made that's gonna lose a lot of money."

* * *

Um, yeah, I just needed to get that song out of my head, plus I couldn't pass up a chance to make Mokuba and Setto sing and dance!

Setto: Why do you enjoy torturing me?

Author: Have you seen your evil ways in the manga! You deserve what Yami did to you as much as my own torturing! MWA-HAHAHAHA!

Yes, I know Kaiba Corp. is a gaming company and has nothing to do with Coca-Cloa, but I couldn't resist!


	2. Music Video

"Mokuba's Idea"

Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH!

Review Responses:

To Masked Reviewer: How nice of you to say! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review!

To Zoicytes-Shadow: One of your favorites! That makes me so happy to hear! You're too kind! Thanks for the review!

To redhairnightmare: Actually, I was kinda scared to post it! I thought I'd get flamed for sure! And I know what you mean about the song! It was annoying yet you can't help but love it! Ha Thanks for the review

To Fan of Fan Fic: Glad you liked that part. And what's even MORE disturbing is the fact that I could so see Kaiba sing that line from the jingle! I love that commercial too! And it's good to hear that it's going to you'r favorites! Thanks for the review!

To Alliance THE: Yes, I know. It WAS weird even for me, the author, to write it! Though it was the number of reviews for a one-shot that pushed me to continue this fic yours was the most special of all! Finally someone else who doesn't like Seto! Thank GOODNESS! Have you, by any chance, read the manga of YU-GI-OH? I love that little sidepiece you put there! Ha Thanks for the review!

To Sakina the Fallen Angel: I'm happy that you liked it enough to put it in you favs.! I like the jingle too, no matter how annoying it is! Sure, I'll check out your stories and review. k? Thanks for the review!

To Anonamys: Yeah, humor fics usually are short. Glad you liked it like that though! Thanks for the review!

To PhoenixStarwind: HA! I was wondering if anyone would figure it out or not! I was trying to get that commercial OUT of my head, lol. Yes, I could imagine them doing the song, too! Here's more, enjoy! Thanks for the review!

To AnimeFreak : You mean 'cause I spelled 'Seto' as 'Setto' right? I noticed it too after I looked over it again after I posted it. But I've got it this time! Glad you think it was hilarious! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter 2: 

Music Video

"Hey bro!" Mokuba called to Seto who was in his office.

"Yes, Mokuba?" the elder Kaiba replied.

"I think we should make a music video for Kaiba Corp. It could get the company a lot of money!" Mokuba suggested.

'Hmm,' Kaiba thought. It sounded like a good idea to him. "Okay then. We'll do it."

About two weeks later the video was made and saved digitally to a disc. Mokuba was to deliver the disc personally to TV tower where the video would be played all around Japan. At the moment Seto was on a business trip so Mokuba, playing the 'annoying little brother' role, decided to invade his brother's room. While going in and searching for nothing in particular he happened to stumble upon a strange disc.

"What could this be?" Mokuba wondered.

Completely ignoring the old phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' or 'the angry older brother killed the younger brother' Mokuba took the disc to his room where a TV and built-in DVD player was at.

Finally reaching his own room Mokuba put the odd disc into the TV's DVD player. The image that came onto the screen made Mokuba's eyes go wide in shock and horror. His jaw dropped to the ground and he was left speechless. He then burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Finally he was able to stop when he heard footsteps and removed the disc, sticking into his pocket. Just then the door opened.

"Master Mokuba, the limo is waiting for you outside," said a butler.

"R-Right," Mokuba stuttered.

The entire trip Mokuba couldn't say a single word. Finally the car stopped in front of the TV tower.

"We have arrived, master Mokuba," said the driver.

'Okay, keep it together,' Mokuba told himself as he went into the building. "AHH!"

"Ah, you're here to give me the video for Kaiba Corp., right," asked the TV man from behind. "Hey, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. Here," Mokuba said and handed the man a disc.

"Ah, thank you. This will be shown at 3:00 p.m. - that's in one hour," said the man.

"Sure," Mokuba said and walked out of the building.

At 2:50 Mokuba was watching the music channel when he felt something in his pocket. "What's that?" Digging into his pocket he pulled out a case with a disc reading 'Kaiba Corp. Music Video.'

"Uh-Oh," Mokuba winced.

Yugi was with his friends eagerly waiting to see Kaiba's new music video. Practically everyone in Japan was, actually.

"Wonder what they came up with," Yugi said.

"I don't know," said Tea.

"But it should be interesting," Tristian stated.

"Yeah," agreed Joey.

The clock on the wall read 2:59 and then changed to 3:00 and a song began to play on the TV, sung by none other than Seto Kaiba.

My duel monsters brings all the geeks to the yard

And they're like, "You wanna trade cards?"

Hell yeah, sure I'll trade cards,

I'll trade everything, but not my Blue Eyes ya'll!

I know you want it, the thing that makes these,

What the geeks go crazy for

They lose their minds

But duel monsters are mine

I think it's time

La la, La la, la

Duel Monsters

La la, La la, la

These ain't pokemon

La la, La la, la

Duel Monsters

La la, La la, la

These ain't pokemon!

As Kaiba sang he was dancing and shaking his body as is he were dancing to the song Milkshake itself. He shook his body and flowed and jiggled.

My duel monsters brings all the geeks to the yard

And they're like, "You wanna trade cards?"

Hell yeah, sure I'll trade cards,

I'll trade everything, but not my Blue Eyes ya'll!

As Kaiba finished singing he pulled out a Blue Eyes White Dragon card and held it out to the screen and said, "PEACE OUT!" Thus the video went off.

Yugi, Tea, Triatian, and Joey were all left speechless until Tea vomited her lunch on the floor, soon followed by everyone else.

* * *

I gad expected this one-shot to get like 2 reviews, then it got 9! I was so happy that I decided to make a second chapter! I may even do more! What do you guys think? Let me know, 'kay? 


	3. Sleep Over!

"Mokuba's Ideas"

Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH!

Review Responses:

To Alliance THE: I'm so glad that you're loving this! You mean there are actually other spoofs to Milkshake involving Duel Monsters? I knew there were others (like this disturbing video I saw of a fat naked woman dancing to the song in my e-mail -shiver-), but not right to Duel Monsters! Do you still know the links? As for plot, this fic really doesn't have one! It is just random comedy! Yugi and co. do have a bigger part here as well! And oh yes, lets just say Kaiba Corp. won't be standing for too long with Seto and Mokuba as the pillars! Thanks for the review! P.S. – I recommend the manga greatly! I even explain a small piece at the end of this fic.

To cherry-star-aus: Glad you think so! Hope this chapter id bloody funny too, heh heh! Thanks for the review!

To InsaneShadowFan: I'm happy if you're happy! Enjoy! Thanks for the review!

To InsaneShadowFan: Yes, this is scary, even for me, the author! But I'm not sure that I'll do something THAT drastic again though! Thanks for the review!

To Scarab Dynasty: Oh yes! Mokuba will keep having ideas! More and more and more and more! You just can't stop the kid! And yeah, I too was disturbed by how well the words of that song worked! FREAKY! And I'm stressing that word! Ahh, (hugs Scarab's muse back). So cute! No, the Doom Phantom isn't a duel monsters card, it is a very powerful villain on a show known a Sailor Moon, one of my favorites! He is so powerful that to destroy him they need 2 silver crystals (the most powerful item in the world, one from the present, another came to them from the future) plus the power of the main character's friends. Now 'm just rambling, so I'll let you go. Thanks for the review!

To Mirrored-Insanity: Oh my! I don't want to e bugged! Insanity! So here is the next chapter! Please have mercy! Thanks for the review!

To Sour Schuyler: That was exactly how I imagined it! Kaiba dancing on his desk! All too funny! I had also liked what I did with the butler as well! Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!

To Sami Ryou's Hikari: YES! I was also laughing extremely hard at those adds! I also liked the first ne too: "It's a diet coke with lime thing" but thought the other one would be funnier for this fic. Did that song get stuck in your head as well? APOCALYPSE! NOOOOOOO! Must stop Kaiba from sing and dancing! But it is too funny to stop! NOOOOO! LOL! Thanks for the review!

To Fan of Fan Fic: You were crying from laughter! That really does make my day! Now I feel all special! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Sleep Over!

A limo pulled up to the Kaiba mansion and instantly slammed on brakes when the driver saw some kids and almost hit them. Angered the driver stuck his head out the window and saw none other than Yugi, Joey and Tea.

"Hey, watch it you kids!" the driver shouted out the window. "You KNOW you can't afford to pay for this if you damage it!"

"Apparently you can't either," responded Yugi. "I don't see you sitting in the back seat!"

"Why you little—"

"Enough," came Seto Kaiba's voice as he stepped out of the car.

"Kaiba, you mean you actually left your mansion! I'm surprised you'd show your face in public after that…'commercial'," Yugi insulted and everyone started to laugh, including the limo driver, who quickly shut up after seeing Kaiba glare at him.

"Let me show you what I do to people like you," Kaiba said.

"No! Wait, I'm sorry sir! NOOOOOOOOOO!" the driver screamed.

Kaiba pressed a button on his watch and suddenly rocket launchers on the driver's seat started up and the roof of the car opened up and the seat and driver went flying off into the air.

"CURSE YOU SETO!" the driver shouted as he flew off into the distance.

"Now, why are you geeks at my house?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi and his friends all sweat-dropped. 'Talk about over-reacting.'

"Well—" Yugi started but was cut off.

"I invited them, Seto," Mokuba finished.

Seto spun around so fast everyone could feel the wind blowing from his movement. "WHAT! Mokuba, explain yourself, THIS INSTANT!" Kaiba demanded.

"Well, I asked them if they wanted to spend the weekend in my place and they said yes."

"Mokuba, you know—"

Mokuba held up a hand in his older brother's face. "You are not the only one who lives here and I'll invite whoever I want and you can't stop me." With that said Mokuba snapped his fingers and walked off with Yugi, Joey and Tea close behind.

For a very long time Kaiba stood in the same spot with his mouth hanging wide open.

Later that night…

Mokuba, Yugi, Tea and Joey were all in one room about to go to sleep.

"Hey Mokuba, you said that all your maids and butlers had the day off, so who cooked that dinner we had?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, you got a point," Joey followed up.

Mokuba put on a thinking look. "To tell you the truth, I don't know either."

"How odd," Yugi said.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter," Joey said, " 'cause dinner was great!"

(CHOP CHOP CHOP)

"W-what was that?" Yugi asked.

"I-I don't know," Mokuba answered.

(CHOP CHOP CHOP)

"You guys, did Kaiba seem really mad with us?" Tea asked.

"You don't think that he'd kill us, do you?" Joe asked. Everyone single person in the room turned around and looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Do we need to remind you of Death-T?" Tea asked.

(CHOP CHOP CHOP)

"If that really is Kaiba then we must go and face him!" Yugi declared and everyone agreed.

Slowly the four kids walked down the hallway and followed the sound of the chopping until they reached a door.

"Okay, this is it," Yugi said. "YUGIOHHHHHHHH!" Yami appeared in the placed where Yugi once stood and threw open the door. "Kaiba! I shall now allow you to—"

Fora second every single person paused and stared at the sight in front of them: Kaiba wore a pink "kiss-the-cook" apron along with a hair net and was CHOPPING vegetables with a knife.

"BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE GREAT AND MIGHTY SETO KAIBA, REDUCED TO THE KITCHEN WENCH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joey shouted through fits of laughter as he rolled around on the floor and held his stomach.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kaiba shouted as he struggled to try and violently stab at Joey with the knife,Yugi Tea and Mokuba barely holding him back.

"Control yourself brother!" Mokuba said.

After the finally got Seto to calm down Yugi pulled out a camera and took a picture of Kaiba. 'Wonder what people will think when they see this on the internet?'

* * *

I just couldn't help myself! HA! Though this idea isn't 100 percent original (it came from the manga Demon Diary vol.3) how could I resist humiliating Seto in such a way! It's just was too funny!

Death-T refers to YU-GI-OH! In it's truest form. Seto Kaiba was beaten by Yami and was then trapped in an illusion known as a Penalty Game where he was killed and eaten by ravenous monsters by Yami. Kaiba wanted revenge, thus he created a plan know as Death-T so he could defeat and kill Yugi in front of an audience. Of course, he lost and suffered a second penalty game, the Mind Crush. This is for all the people who don't know about the real version of YU-GI-OH! MUCH better than the chopped up one over here. ('Bout time he beat Dartz's sorry ass though.)

The next chapter should prove interesting, trust me! And Pegasus makes his appearance! Yayyy!


End file.
